


Jealousy is just how I operate

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Fic Every Day in June 2017 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealous!Dan, Jealousy, M/M, fic every day in june, fic prompt, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: There’s a new girl at the radio station. She’s flirty, Phil is charming and Dan? Dan is jealous.





	Jealousy is just how I operate

**Author's Note:**

> June 1 of my Fic Every Day in June 2017 project. 
> 
> Anon sent - Jealous!Dan & radio show are probably my favourite tropes.
> 
> Send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://agingphangirl.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agingfangirl)

Dan is absolutely useless at hiding his jealousy. It’s just a fact, like the colour of his hair or eyes or the hand he writes with. Dan has brown hair, brown eyes, writes with his left hand and is liable to setting his mouth in a firm line and glaring at the offender when jealous. 

It doesn’t usually happen at work though. Everyone around here is usually a known entity and while they might not know why they do know, that Dan and Phil are unavailable. They’ve probably all come to their own conclusions as to why.

Today is the worst moment for this to happen. They’ve been bickering all morning, both tired and running late. Phil nagging, Dan dragging his feet spitefully, convinced they’ll make it regardless of how long he procrastinates. He makes Phil go all the way back up the stairs for the notes they made for the show, because Dan maintains he hadn’t agreed that he was the one bringing them anyway.

So by the time they make it to the studio, a hefty silence has fallen over them. They both know it’s temporary, they both know they’ll be fine as soon as they get on air, but they’re holding their pride close to their chests anyway, neither wanting to be the first to break.

Which is why the unwelcome sigh of a new young intern who obviously recognises them is a massive problem to Dan.

She’s clearly zeroed in on Phil, not that Dan can blame her. His boyfriend is looking particularly attractive today, his red checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and of course he has to be wearing the damn glasses.

Phil is lovely, of course, all flustered chatting, wild gesticulating hands, listening to ‘Anna’ introduce herself. He’s friendly and bumbling and the perfect gentleman. Dan is seething. 

“You’re so much taller in person,” she’s saying, wrapping her stupid hair around her finger, biting her lip. “Oh god, was that a stupid thing to say?” 

“Yeah we’re both giants,” Phil says, including Dan, to his credit. 

“Oh, yeah.” The girl says, barely giving a glance in Dan’s direction. “Sorry, I’m just so excited to meet you. I watch all your videos, I was stoked when they said I’d be assisting on your show today.” 

Dan manages to bite his tongue, but if the face of his producer is anything to go by, he doesn’t hide the glare very well. Ros shakes her head at him, but he doesn’t relax. 

“Great,” Phil is smiling, “Good to meet you too. Thanks for watching.” 

“We should go for lunch sometime.” She suggests, her voice breathy and alluring and Dan wants her to die. 

“Um, well… We’re not usually in the office during the day,” Phil mumbles, flummoxed, “Our show is generally in the evening and all. But, I’m sure we’ll see you around.” 

Phil manages to extricate himself from the conversation, but doesn’t seem to have picked up on anything. Anna looks up at Dan and he tries to shift the look off his face because, really, best friends shouldn’t look like that when some girl is flirting with their mate. He just about gets away with it. 

-

Once the show is over, Dan is still rattled. He must look more perturbed than usual because Phil brings it up in the lift on the way down. 

“Are you still mad about earlier?” he asks, clearly fine with being the one to break their silence first. The radio show doesn’t count, that’s a mutually agreed truce from whatever they have going on. 

“Nope.”

“Well--” Phil shrugged, jostling his bag straps further onto his shoulders, “that’s good.” 

“Yup.” 

Phil lets out a chuckle. “You’re doing a great job of convincing me.”

“I can’t even remember what we were fighting about,” Dan insists.

“Something has you pissed off.” 

“Nope.” 

“Dan…” Phil risks reaching out to run a hand down his arm softly. They usually maintain the distance in public, but they’re alone in the lift. 

Dan stares straight ahead, not even focusing on their reflections in the door. 

“Fine,” Phil huffs, “Ignore me.” 

“Why don’t you go speak to Anna?” His voice sounds way more high pitched and spiteful than he’d intended. He knows he’s being ridiculous but somehow he can’t stop himself. 

“Awh,” Phil says, sliding over to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. It’s a bold move and he needs to be ready to move when the doors open, this lift ride won’t last forever. “You’re jealous.” 

“Am not.” 

“You are,” Phil laughs, squeezing him gently. “It’s cute.” 

“M’not cute.” 

“Okay,” Phil placates him, “If you say so.” He drops his arm, Dan wishes he could keep it there to be honest. 

The doors open on the lobby and Dan doesn’t talk as he trails after Phil and into their awaiting taxi. 

“Why are you always so nice to them?” he asks when they’re in the back seat, orange street lights flickering intermittently across Phil’s face, lighting him up at random intervals. 

“Who?” 

“Girls, boys, people. That flirt with you.” 

Phil turns to look at him, throwing his face into shadow, but Dan can see the smirk on his face anyway. 

“Maybe because I know it winds you up,” he suggests, “And you usually react rather… possessively later on.”

Dan lets his mouth curl up at one corner and drops a hidden hand to Phil’s thigh. “I’ll show you possessive when we get home,” he rumbles, voice low. 

“Promise?” Phil replies, crooking an eyebrow. 

Dan smiles and all thoughts of whatever fight they’d been having earlier completely leave his head.


End file.
